Traumatic injury is one of the leading causes of death in children and young adults. In addition, it represents a significant proportion of health care expenditures. Trauma generally refers to severe bodily injury or wounding, typically resulting from blunt force as can occur with falls, automobile accidents, domestic or industrial accidents, and in battle. Traumatic injuries should be treated immediately in order to prevent or lessen the effects of such injuries. Many of the interventions and/or therapies known to be useful at least in the acute stages of traumatic injury however are not always available.